eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
A Daughter's Love
"A Daughter's Love" is the second Holy Tuesday episode of the 2018 edition of the annual drama anthology Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special. It succeeds the episode "Pamilya" in the Tuesday lineup. The episode aired on 27 March 2018 with a total runtime of 57 minutes. Each year, the anthology replaces the noontime show's regular programming in observance of the solemnity of Holy Week. Standalone episodes of short dramas are shown from Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday, with each episode having different characters, story, and director. It is topbilled by Ryzza Mae Dizon and Nora Aunor. Supporting cast includes Pia Guanio, Julia Gonowon, Ana Roces, and Lui Manansala. The episode is directed by Ricky Davao. Plot Grief-stricken Tina (Nora Aunor) refuses to accept the sudden death of her husband by living her everyday life as if he was still in the room. One morning during breakfast, Angel (Ryzza Mae Dizon) observes her mother talking to the empty chair where her father used to sit. She tells her mother the cold, hard truth that her father is no longer with them, causing Tina to have an emotional breakdown and to yell at her daughter to take back what she said. Close relatives explain to Angel about her mother's depression. Angel offers to quit school and take care of her mother instead, but they emphasize that going to school is still important for her own well-being. They assure Angel that her mother will be cared for while she's in school. At school, Angel receives a warning after arriving late to class. Her teacher asks her to start protecting her attendance record in order to keep her valedictorian status in class. Angel's classmates spread rumors that her mother is mentally deranged. Angel cries and asks them to retract their hurtful words. Back at home, Angel cares for her unresponsive mother by spoon-feeding her dinner, giving her a towel bath, and changing her clothes. Tired and exhausted, Angel has trouble staying awake while taking a class exam which the teacher notices. The teacher asks Angel if she could do anything for her and tells her to stay strong for her mother. Meanwhile, Tina sees that Angel forgot her hairbrush at home and promptly decides to go to her daughter's school. She forces herself to enter the school grounds, but is stopped by security guards. Tina further causes a scene by talking to her deceased husband which other parents and other schoolkids witness. The school's parents complain that Tina should be in a mental institution and the schoolkids start avoiding Angel. Angel has an emotional outburst by begging her mother to help her own self recover from the condition. Tina sees her daughter's cries, but remains helpless. Angel prints out information about her mother's condition, promising her mother that she will not give up caring for her. Tina later reads Angel's printed research, causing Tina to begin to understand her condition and to reflect on her actions. Tina apologizes to Angel and promises that she will seek proper treatment to feel better. They work together to become a stronger and happier family. Cast Main cast * Ryzza Mae Dizon as Angel Ilagan * Nora Aunor as Tina Ilagan Supporting cast * Pia Guanio as Tita Beth * Julia Gonowon as Juliet * Ana Roces as Ma'am Maya * Lui Manansala as Yaya Meding Also starring * Ricky Davao as Fred Ilagan Accolades Dabarkads Awards Full episode Category:Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Episodes of Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Television Specials Category:Quality Articles